Capacity limitations of an eNB exist in a public safety group PTT call model. eNB implementations have limitations with respect to the number of simultaneous call initiations which can be processed by the eNB for a time period (e.g., within one second), such that the maximum number of user equipment (“UE”) within the same group call within the same cell (or half C-Plane pool) may need to be less than for example 100 UEs, otherwise a capacity limit will be reached and access class barring will more likely be triggered.